Changing Tides and Times.
by Dallas
Summary: sequel to you can't teach an old dog ne tricks. Adult situations.


Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and neither do any of my cohorts.   
  
  
  
Hey! It's the return of Dallas! I've been terribly busy with work and a long   
distance   
  
  
Relationship. I wrote this story by means of a phone call to someone who had the   
time to   
type it up and send it for me. The Bud, thanks and tell your sister, Jen hello   
and lay off   
the malt balls. This is part two of the story I wrote months ago and I hope you   
like it.  
  
Changing Tides and Times.  
  
"Professor! What is it! What's wrong?!"  
  
"It's Scott, Rouge, I.. I don't sense him anymore!"  
  
" What does that mean!?"  
  
" Scott is ether being masked by another telepath or.. He's Dead!"   
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE TUNNELS.  
  
"Mr. Sinister ain't gonna like what you done, Gumbo."  
  
" F'r de las' time! Will ya quit say'n that?! You killed him just as much as I   
did!"  
  
"I didn't say I didn't owe him anything. That makes me pardoned."  
  
"S' not like ol' Sinny even heard me in de first place. Probably got his head so   
far up a   
clone's ass, He don't even know One Eye bit the dust."  
  
A gravely voice breaks through the grim darkness only lit to gloom by Gambit's   
lit card.  
One that sounds as metal grating on metal and twice as sharp as any jagged edge  
That can tear the mental flesh of any mans bravery.  
  
"I always know!" The figure breaks in. Two hands soon clutch Gambit  
that can break the strongest man's neck He is held helpless with his back   
bruised against  
a craggy wall and his feet held feet off the ground. The figure speaks again,  
adding to the already present chill of these hollow labyrinths. " What's this   
about,  
"You don't owe me"? The man hisses.  
  
The Cajun, for once stumbles for words. He is not used to being taken so   
quickly.  
  
"Mon Ami! Gambit no mean it! I swear! I jus' put on de act f'r de Sabertooth!  
Gambit show fear, he surely eat Remy's heart still beating!"  
  
"Ya Flaimin coward! I aughtta give ya some of this!" Sabertooth screams as his   
voice  
roars through the dank and mold filled walls. "Grrrrrr!"  
  
" You shall do no such thing until I extract my payment for my damaged goods!   
The   
Shadowy mad man replies. " Or you shall meet a similar fate!"  
  
Sabertooth calms down enough to remember what he endured for months at Xaiver's   
  
  
  
School. After Jean Grey put him in his place and Wolverine put a claw through   
is brain,  
He became a different man. Slowly yes, and imperceptible to the common man, but   
inside, Sabertooth's mind is healing. Professor Xaiver established the same   
mental   
connection with him as had been done with the others. To contact help, all he   
has to do is   
concentrate.  
The man that brings fear to ancient hearts speaks again. " You owe me, Remy. And   
I   
demand payment."  
"Gackkk* Can't we talk like *hurrrr* normal people? " Remy manages to squeeze   
out   
through near asphyxiation.   
Remy is dropped and allowed the time to regain his breath, While the man known   
as   
Victor Creed, one time feared killer is forgotten for the moment and left to   
focus on   
bringing the Calvary.   
"I shall not ask you again, How do you intend upon repaying me."  
"All de Remy got are genes. You always wanted dem, non?"  
This is true. Remy has always been careful not to let anyone not even Beast to   
acquire  
even the smallest sample. What would make a man stoop so low? Why would a man be   
willing to crawl on his belly, through the mud so save his life? The answer is   
Love. Remy   
has only just now repaired his relationship with Rouge and will do anything to   
stay alive   
just one more day.  
" Your payment is accepted, but double cross me, you shall live just long enough   
to   
regret it. So swears Sinister!"  
MAGNETO  
"Do you remember all the pain you inflicted upon me, little man?  
"Mags, ya deserved every bit o it ya had comin! Let Jean go! She didn't do   
nuthin to   
ya!"  
"So, you still love the woman. Toad, could you?"  
Toad, undisputedly the most intelligent member of the brotherhood and the   
ugliest takes   
pleasure in finally being allowed to caress a female body. His mutation made him   
  
repulsive at least and his stench, unbearable at midway. He slowly torments the   
helpless   
woman he has held captive, just to anger Wolverine. Magneto has Logan held by   
his   
newly reapplied adamentium skeleton. The more Logan pulls, the more his own   
bones   
are wrenched away from him. It is a slow and pain filled process.  
  
Toads tongue moves caressing the supple curves of his victim, and nothing more.   
  
Pure torment for the sobbing woman.  
  
"Logan! Don't struggle! Do you know what he's doing!?" Jean Grey screams out as   
  
a hand that belongs to a ruthless criminal swipes across her face to silence   
  
her.  
  
"I had told you to be silent, Woman!" Magneto commands.  
  
"Stop!" Wolverine yells. "I'll give you whatever it is ya wanted!"  
  
"Who ever said I want you? Your just happy circumstance, old man. My quarry lays   
  
with your leader. And I had a friend who wanted Mrs. Grey- Summers here. But   
  
sense you offered, I'll take that precious metal bonded to your bones."  
  
  
  
Just as Magneto starts the slight tug that Wolverine remembers from months   
earlier, a small, but temporary saving grace intervenes to save Logan, Magneto's   
own powers fail him as Mr. Sinister enters the subterranean room with Gambit and   
a confused looking Sabertooth in tow.  
  
  
" I had told you not to harm the specimens, Eric. Release him or I destroy you   
with your own weakend and traitorius body. Honestly, You really should have come   
to me instead of going through all this trouble to get Xaiver."  
  
  
Magneto releases Wolverine and is nearly killed for his mercy had not Mr.   
Sinister had the foresight to bring a small containment energy field.  
  
  
"I had intended upon using this to hold my prize specimen, but Gambit has made   
that a moot point. Which reminds me, Is the female in good health?"  
  
  
"I have kept my end of the deal. Mrs, Grey is over there being watched by Toad.   
Do you have my medicine? The one to slow the virus?"  
  
  
Magneto is desperate to slow his cellular degeneration, desperate enough to ruin   
innocent people.  
  
  
Mr.Sinister breathes shivers of fear and cold sweat into a still, and musty room   
"You had not delivered Summers to me." Sinister sneers.  
"It was not my fault that the deliver crew destroyed the cargo." Magneto argues.  
  
  
At this, both Jean Grey and Wolverine realize the extent of trouble they are   
both in.  
  
  
Jean, crying even more violently screams at Gambit. "You traitor! We took you   
back in only to have you do this!" She gets up to attack the man that has killed   
her love, but is restrained back by a whipping tongue wrapped tightly around her   
soft, pink neck.  
  
  
"Leave her alone!" Wolverine yells as he tries to break his restrains. She is   
the one woman that ever burned every fire inside him that a man could have.  
  
"Your very fortunate, Eric. Mr. LeBeau has made an acceptable trade on behalf of   
his brash behavior." Sinister's grainy and nightmareish voice echoed. " I shall   
give you half of your payment."  
  
  
"I need it all!" Magneto cries. "You cannot take half my life away because of   
this!"  
  
  
"I have given you back half your life!" Sinister boomed. "The other half shall   
come when Remy fills in where Cyclops left."  
  
  
"What you mean, Sinister?!" Remy challenges. "You tell Remy all you want is a   
sample!"  
  
" I could have easily taken that from Cyclops." Sinister injected " The woman is   
fertile, you may mount her now."  
  
  
"Non! Dat ain't right!" Gambit protested.  
  
  
"You failed to deliver as I said, now keep your end or as I swore to you Remy, I   
will kill the X-Men. Rouge shall be first." Sinister reminded.  
  
  
"You used both of us to get the same man!" Magneto exclaimed. Realizing now that   
they had all been taken in by this devious man, Eric Linsheir attempts to use   
his last energy to stop Sinister.  
  
  
"Foolish mutant. I could have saved your life." With this Mr. Sinister all but   
kills Magneto. The old man drops to his knees. If help dose not come soon, he   
will die. "Now Mr. LeBeau, do as I said or I shall keep my promise to you. Had   
you not killed Scott Summers, I would have had my price."  
  
  
"Sorry Jeannie. Dis gonna hurt me more than you, But if it helps, I never mean   
to kill OneEye." Gambit ruefully comments as he does the only thing he can to   
save the rest of the X-Men.  
  
  
"Gumbo, don't you do it!" Wolverine growls menacingly.   
  
  
"I hardly think your in any positon to threaten, Wolverine." Sinister barks   
"But, I'm in a fair mood. I'll allow you your life long enough to watch."  
  
  
" No! Gambit! Don't Jean Grey pleads as she is forced into an unholy pairing.   
The X-Men will find someway to defeat him! Don't do this!  
  
  
Toad grudgingly leaves Gambit to fulfill Sinister's insane price. As Jeans   
unheeded protests ring in the halls of the Morlock tunnels, Toad notices   
Sabertooth thinking deeply.  
  
  
  
"I'da thought you'd wanna watch this Victor." Toad jokes.  
  
  
  
"Yer sick, Toad. Just sick." Sabertooth replies.  
  
  
  
" She's really fighting back.. just like mud wrestling."  
  
  
  
"Can't you go bother an air lock er somethin?" Sabertooth says agitated.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, You might wanna quit thinkin' so much 'Tooth. Room's gonna start filling   
  
  
  
with smoke." Toad still dosen't realize that Victor Creed is not the man he once   
  
  
  
was.  
  
  
  
  
"I keep thinkin' this room will fill up with somethin a whole lot better than   
  
  
  
smoke." Sabertooth says smugly.  
  
  
  
"What ever coo coo. I'm gonna go watch. Better entertainment that Raven getting   
  
  
  
her hair slimed." And Toad is off.  
  
  
  
  
For fifteen more minutes, Sabertooth mentally feeds Rouge the path to the old  
  
  
Subway room and is greatly pleased to know that she is just moments away now.  
  
  
  
  
"Again, Jeannie, Ah am truly sorry. Gambit no done any o dis if Remy no try to   
  
  
  
save Rouge from legacy."  
  
  
  
Just as Gambit is done with the deed, His lady love breaks down the stone  
  
  
Wall to the old room. Rouge's first sight is a beaten and bruised Magneto,  
  
  
Her old flame. The next is Gambit, apparently fresh from a naked and balled  
  
  
  
Up, and crying team mate. She had passed Cyclops burnt body a mile back in the   
  
  
tunnels. Rouge is mad. She flies over to Gambit and proceeds to pummel him.  
  
  
  
"Rouge! Ma chere! Stop! Remy did dis for you!"  
  
  
  
"Ah don't care what you did! You stop now!"  
  
  
  
  
"See Toad," Sabertooth gloats as he sneers at the small mutant. "I told  
  
  
  
you this is better than smoke."  
  
  
  
Mr. Sinister makes his exit before any attention is brought to himself  
  
  
  
But, before going, he obtains a small amount of Remy's by product and releases   
  
  
  
Wolverine. Sinister has no more buisness here now.  
  
  
  
  
"You don't understand! Remy love you! He try to save your life! Remy pleads.  
  
  
  
"Rouge! All of you! Stop this!" Professor Xaiver has arrived with Beast.  
  
  
"We have two medical emergency's here. I order you all back to the mansion.  
  
  
  
Remy, you may explain there, but I shall not be responcible for Rouges   
  
  
  
actions."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...........................................  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now! Part three later! I know it's been awhile, but I'm still  
  
  
  
New at this and it was written by telephone correspondence. So please be gentle!  
  
  
Blame my cohort! From the UFO.. Dallas.  



End file.
